Lore of Kitsunes
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: this is the Lore of multi Tailed Kitsune foxes as applied to the MLP universe


There are thirteen different kinds of Kitsune, each with a corresponding element, Kitsune Spirits can be Good or Evil and some are often seen As mischievous tricksters. the different types are listed as follows:

Heaven (or Celestial or Prime), Void (or Dark), Wind, Spirit, Fire, Earth, River, Ocean, Mountain, Forest, Thunder, Time and Sound.

Other supernatural abilities commonly attributed to the kitsune include possession, mouths or tails that generate fire or lightning (known askitsune-bi; literally,fox-fire), willful manifestation in the dreams of others, flight, invisibility, and the creation of illusions so elaborate as to be almost indistinguishable from reality. Some tales speak of kitsune with even greater powers, able to bend time and space, drive people mad, or take fantastic shapes such as a tree of incredible height or a second moon in the sky. Other kitsune have characteristics reminiscent of vampires or succubi and feed on the life or spirit of human beings, generally through sexual contact.

here are the different magic types that a Kitsune Fox can learn and study

Illusion

To a kitsune, their illusions are reality. What they make, for them, and for others, is as real as anything found or crafted in nature. Anything that a kitsune builds or transforms, becomes what the kitsune desired. A kitsune can make people, animals, and objects, which can't be distinguished from the real thing.

The more kitsune team up to make things, the more can be made. A handful of kitsune can build a city if they desired.

Kitsune Seduction

A form of mind control, the kitsune ability of 'seduction' is one of the most commonly-mentioned skills in legends. By using their tail or tails in a swaying manner, or by meeting the gaze of a target, the kitsune is capable of taking over their mind. While under the control of the kitsune, the victim sees, thinks, and lives in a world designed by the kitsune, all inside the target's mind. The target is controlled until someone breaks the magic the kitsune's using. This mind control is purely by magic, mind you, and can be broken by certain magics, or wards.

Foxfire (Kitsune-bi)

By rubbing their tails together, a kitsune can make lightning or fire. The kitsune can also, to a small range, breathe out fire.Kitsune can also make small 'fox lanterns', by producing small balls of fire to float around them, and guide their way. This fire can be used as a weapon, or as a toy.

Shapeshifting

A kitsune can transform into anything found in nature. This means they can turn into trees, forests, rocks, water, or other people. The limits are that the transformation does not give them the innate abilities of the form they have taken, and they are vulnerable to what can harm that form. Kitsune who are possessing someone can not use this form of transformation, unless they are doing it through illusions.

The Kitsune's Ball

Kitsune have things called kitsune balls. What this is, is a small white ball. It doesn't glow, and doesn't appear to have any powers. The kitsune guard this ball closely, and if you can get your hands on one, you can have the kitsune promise to aid you.

Most kitsune use the ball just like it appears... a normal children's ball. One theory, though, is that the kitsune places a portion of their power into this item, while possessing mortals, or while in human form.

Kitsune tails

Kitsune are usually depicted as having more than one tail. The most commonly depicted are one-tails, five-tails, and nine-tails. For most kitsune, the number of tails shown is usually one. This could be for a number of reasons, though, including the idea that a kitsune could be in a human or fox, possessing it, or may have been born in a mortal body. In either case, why would the kitsune suddenly sprout more tails?

Some of the legends say a kitsune gains a tail every hundred years. Another myth says that a kitsune gains all nine tails when they reach nine hundred years old. When a kitsune becomes a nine-tail, their fur becomes either silver, white, or gold. This isn't a strong and fast rule, but it's what is seen most often.

To the kitsune, the number of tails they have are a show of prestige, skill, age, and rank. A kitsune may gain a tail for bringing honour to their family and clan, or could lose one for breaking kitsune law. A kitsune may also lose a tail, by dying, but this isn't always the case, considering Tamamo-no-mae was killed more than once, and was still a nine-tail.

Kitsune don't ask for extra tails. Instead, they are simply rewarded for their actions, or punished. Some kitsune train under others, hoping to gain wisdom and favour with their teachers. Some kitsune even take quests or go on journeys, to gain wisdom or power, hoping to find ways to gain in prestige and rank among the other kitsune, or with The Lady or Inari.

Elemental Magic

Kitsune follow the oriental Elements, and as such are tied to the elements they represent. A kitsune can, to a limited extent, already influence the elements they are a part of, and if they study elemental magic, can become very dangerous in their field of study.

1) Wind - Simple enough. With this study, they can create winds, cause tornadoes, and influence local weather patterns.

This is also the element that manipulates ice and snow.

2) Earth - They can move rocks, transmute minerals and physical objects, and build things.

3) Fire - This is a kitsune's specialty. They can create fire, control fire, and cook meals.

4) River - This is a life-giving power. They can create water, or control the creatures that live in water. They can heal others with this element, and bring life to things around them.

5) Ocean - This is a cousin to River, but to a larger scale. This is where kitsune cause very strong storms, flooding, and tsunamis. This is how mages conjure creatures from the depths.

6) Forest - This allows for the control and manipulation of wood, trees, and creatures of the forest. Those who study this element are almost druidic in their ability to survive and blend in with the woods, and can find herbs and roots to work salves with.

7) Mountain - Cousin to stone, this element allows for the control of the mountains, and those that live in it. With this, kitsune can cause earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and landslides.

8) Thunder - The cousin to Wind, a mage can thow lightning, cause storms, and create shields of energy. (Hey, in the future, this becomes quite powerful... control machines, net-run without a computer, etc, etc...)

9) Celestial - This is the power of magic, and the heavens.

With this, a mage can teleport, call upon creatures of magic, and throw meteors at targets. This allows a kitsune to do most other magics at a very reduced effect.

10) Dark - This is the magic of the void. With this magic, kitsune can cause blights, drain life, summon creatures of darkness, slip into shadows to vanish, and drain the light from areas. Note: Kitsune do not consider this study 'evil', and about 1/4 or so of the kitsune race are Dark Kitsune.

11) Time - This does *not* allow for time travel... now that that is out of the way, this *does* allow kitsune to speed up and slow down time, age or youthen targets and objects, and to *predict* future events. This is the perception and manipulation of time, not the mastery of reality...

12) Music - This is the control of sound and music. With this, kitsune can sing effects that are very similiar to spells.

This can control others through entrancement, ward off creatures of a supernatural nature, and control the moral of others. Think of banshees, bards, and shamans. This is where the 'power words' of streetfighters come in... (I think)

13) Spirit - This is the manipulation of the spirit world, demons, and other creatures. Magic of this nature does not work on mortals well, since mortals have SOULS, not spirits. As such, kitsune have to wait for someone to die, before this sort of magic will effect someone well. With this, a kitsune can bind, summon, banish, ward or trap a spirit.

Kitsune Kami, regarded as the God of Kitsunes, is a Celestial or Supreme Kitsune. he's the one who is entwined with Felix's Soul. An Earth fox can gain new tails over time by consistent study of Kitsune magic.

The more tails a Kitsune has, the More Powerful and wiser he/she is. it takes many years and hard training to earn new tails. Onece a Kitsune gains 9 tails, they can become a Celestial Kitsune and produce a Hoshi no Tama.

A Hoshi no Tama is a magic orb that contains a part of the Kitsune's soul. if it is Damaged or mishandled, it can lead to their Death.


End file.
